The goal of the project is to develop a portable cost-effective device for Mechanical Imaging (MI) of the prostate capable of evaluating mechanical properties and geometry of the prostate. The device comprises a transrectal probe, a compact electronic data acquisition unit and a laptop PC. Information on diagnostically relevant mechanical and geometrical characteristics of the prostate is obtained with the use of a force sensor array and a motion-tracking sensor mounted on the probe. In Phase I, a fully functional prototype of the Prostate Ml System has been built and validated. Preliminary clinical studies have demonstrated that the sensitivity of this device in detecting hard nodules within the prostate exceed that of a digital rectal examination performed by trained urologists. In Phase II, a preproduction prototype of the Prostate MI system for subsequent commercialization will be developed. This design will include a compact accelerometer-based motion tracking system, an optimized force sensor array, and electronic hardware and software for real time imaging capability. The final prototype will be validated in the laboratory setting and through the comprehensive clinical trials at the Thomas Jefferson University Hospital and the University of Michigan Medical Center. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Prostate Mechanical Imaging device will be positioned in the market as a cost-effective, portable and easy-to-use tool for prostate cancer diagnosis and screening. There is a tremendous need and commercial potential for this technology in the $50 billion prostate-related market with estimated 40-60 million adult males suffering from one or more prostate conditions. Industry analysts believe that only 10-15% of incidents are reported, stressing the urgent need for the new screening technology.